The story about them
by ShatteringBlood
Summary: The story about Sasuke and Sakura. Living together is kura is no longer annoying and Sasuke cares about her, so what could go wrong if they already decided to be the best for each other? Words are easy and actions are hard,or is it the other way around. You can never know when it comes to Sakura and Sasuke. Other pairings will be developed if I will carry on writing :)


"I think I'm going to puke" Sakura said aloud and closed her eyes when the girls looked at her. Hinata was by her side along with Ten Ten almost in a flash.  
>"Really forehead, it's not like you don't do with Sasuke. I don't see what is so 'I think I'm going to puke' talking about interactions between people" Ino said with her arrogant tone as she tried to look offended.<p>

The four girls were having lunch at Inos and were talking about her problems which included the name Sai. It was no surprise she liked the black haired boy, there was no doubt that she admired good looking guys and Sai surely wasn't someone who you could can unattractive. The only problem was his attitude and the way he didn't understand emotions. He got better than he was when he came to the Leaf but he still had less emotion that Uchiha Sasuke.

"It's not that Ino. I…ugh…that's it I'm going to the bathro.." Sakura wasn't able to finish her sentence as she was already unconscious with Ten Ten supporting her. "Sakura-chan" Hinata exclaimed as she helped Ten Ten to get Sakura somewhere to lay down. "What is this about?" Ino asked as she tried not to show how worried she was "If she thinks that I will forgive her for doing this she is strongly mistaken. Uchiha my ass, no one is going to vomit on my furniture" Ino said getting a glass of water in case Sakura would need it when she regained conciseness.

"Ino-san, I don't think Sakura-chan did that on purpose. Maybe we should take her to the hospital?" Hinata said as she was clearly concerned for the pink haired girl whose hair she was now stroking. "It's going to be okay Hinata" Ino said "She was overworking herself in the hospital so it's no surprise she's feeling sick. She has been doing over time there and the cause of it is something about her and Sasuke. I think they got in a fight or something. Really, it wouldn't surprise me if that jerk offended her or something" Ino said as she looked out of the window thinking about her friend and her teammate. Years ago Sakura and Ino were rivals in love for Sasukes attention but as time passed Ino got over him and gave up on the criminal he had become but Sakura never did. It was at that time that she understood that Sakura was really in love with him it made her angry at first but as time passed she found herself happy. After years she was happy to see Sasuke back in the village after the war with Madara and even though she would never admit it she was more than happy to see Sakura smiling and laughing. She remembered how Sakura was about to sacrifice her own life for Sasukes and Narutos and it made her think if she herself would be able to love someone in the way the pink haired girl loved her teammates.

"They had a fight?" Ten Ten asked. "I-I don't think that Sasuke-san would hurt her. They're a family now" Hinata said looking for approval. Ten Ten nodded and added "Sasuke may be a jerk around everyone but we all know that Sakura isn't just someone to him. Don't you remember that time when she got out of control and accidently punched Sasuke and not Naruto? The Uchiha didn't even glare at her, he just told her to calm down and that Tsunade will be okay. Even Naruto was surprised that Sasuke didn't insult or glare at her" Hinata nodded in agreement. Everyone knew that even if Sasuke didn't show his feeling around anyone it was clear that the past Haruno Sakura and the now Uchiha-san was someone he respected, loved and protected.

"Maybe he lost his temper. I don't know. But why else would she stay overnight at the hospital without having him dragging her out of there for rest? You do remember the time Sakura was working on a new cure for some kind of poison and wouldn't leave the hospital for hours? Who carried her out of there, of course Sasuke. I remember him being annoyed as hell telling her that she married him and not the hospital." As the memory flashed before their eyes they all laughed. It was true, Sakura was working day and night on an antidote and Sasuke got fed up with her not being home so he came down to the hospital and literally carried her out. It was probably the first time he showed his emotion in words and actions. Sakura almost fainted when she heard him say about her marrying him and that she was supposed to spend her time with him and not the hospital. It was actually entertaining and not to mention unexpected, the way he said that.

"That made history" Ten Ten laughed as a grunt came from Sakura. "Ugh, my….everything" Sakura said as she sat up with the help of Hinata. "You scared us there forehead, here have some water" Ino said as she held out a glass of cold water for Sakura to drink. "Ugh thanks." Sakura said as she gulped down the ice cold water and immediately felt better. The wonders water can do to a person. "How are you feeling" Hinata asked as she held a comforting hand on the womans back.

Hinata Hyuga got attached to Sakura after she had healed her after the fight with Pain and after the great ninja war where she and Sakura did everything to save Naruto. They started to get along as Sakura tried to take Hinata everywhere with her just so that the blue haired girl could have a chance to meet Naruto. In exchange Hinata was there when Sakura was about to give up on Sasuke, seeing that he was so close in the village but so far as a friend or teammate. The girls formed a special bond, they were somewhat the same. Hinata loved Naruto and Sakura loved Sasuke, both of them could go to great lengths for their loved ones. The love for these boys brought to love struck girls together and supporting one another. Hinata truly was a great friend.

"Better actually. But for a moment there I thought I was going to puke out my insides" Sakura said smiling a bit. "Did you work too much, Sakura-chan?" Ten Ten asked.

"I guess I did… It just that I really want to find a way to cure something…"

"What would that be?" Ino asked giving her full attention "Spill it forehead. Everything. We're listening."

"ugh,Ino, you are so annoying. But… everything started a few weeks ago. Sasuke-kun came back from his mission to the Sound along with Naruto and Shikamaru. They had trouble there and he had to use his Sharingan and it had cost him his health. You see his eyes…" Sakura said lowering her head as she could feel tears coming to her eyes.

"Whats wrong with his eyes?" Ten Ten asked. "He may get blind." Sakura said starting to cry and all of the girls knew that the cost of his eyes later came as an exchange for his vision. "But he won't, right?" Ino asked.  
>"I…I don't know. They started to bleed when he used his Sharingan a few days ago while training. I asked him to let me see and that maybe I could do something. But he only brushed me of and told me that he wasn't going to let me mess with his kekei genkai. I tried to tell him that I won't do anything and that I will just look but he got mad and lost his temper…" Sakura said remembering the day Sasuke come back from training.<p>

_Sakura was making dinner and waiting for Sasuke to come back from training. She knew he was going to be hungry and tired so she prepared his favorite meal and sat down waiting. When he eventually came home she greeted him like always with a smile on her face but this time it was quickly replaced with scared eyes. "Sasuke-kun, what happened?" Sakura got to him with a worried expression trying to touch his face and wipe away the blood streaming from his left eye. "It's nothing" he said and passed her throwing his shoes of and going to the bathroom. Sakura was beyond worried and scared it was a sight she wished to never witness again. Still she gathered herself up and made her way to the kitchen to wait for him. When Sasuke finally came to eat he didn't say a word and Sakura was also silent, she knew better than to push a subject that he didn't want to talk about. But the look of pain on his face was too much for her so she had to ask. "Sasuke-kun, what happened, please tell me. You're scaring me" she said in low tone. "It's none of your business so leave me alone, I don't want to talk." His tone was harsh, it was probably the first time he used that tone with her. Others they heard his deathly tone almost daily but he never pulled such a voice on her. _

_Sakura didn't know what to say or do, she was really worried and wanted to help but the way Sasuke didn't look at her and the words he spoke made her sit there frozen unable to do anything. "Sasuke-kun, let me tell you that I'm a medic and that whatever it is I can heal it. I can help you, you just need to tell me…" but she wasn't able to finish her sentence when Sasuke stood up and started yelling at her "Damn,Sakura, why can't you stop asking? Why do you have to be so annoying? I asked you to not interfere and still you chose to talk nonsense!" Sakura was now wide eyed looking at the fuming Uchiha. Never had she seen him so angry and especially not with her. Yes, he would occasionally call her annoying but you could hear it from his tone that he was either making fun of her or just teasing her about her never shutting, up but they both knew that he liked it when she told him about her day and what's new at the hospital. So this time when he yelled at her she was shocked. "Why are you staring? Huh? You can't heal me Sakura and I don't need it because there is nothing to heal in the first place. You can't save my eyesight so stop thinking otherwise, you are not a miracle worker" Sakuras eyes widened in realization. She knew about the cost of his eyes but she never put a thought to it, she never even thought about him going blind. "And even if you could I wouldn't even let you near my eyes, do you get that? There is no way I would let you mess with my eyes, I rather die" he screamed once again, he completely lost his temper and he was fuming it seemed that he could kill her on the spot if she said anything more. _

_As she watched him looking at her with those angry eyes, the words sinking in she couldn't help herself as she stood up and looked away from him as tears started to form in her own eyes. "What's wrong? Are you scared of me? You should, maybe you forgot just how scary I am, don't mess with me Sakura" he said taking a step around the table just to stand in front of her as if on instinct Sakura took a step back from him, she really was scared of him. What if he hurt her? "Sasuke-kun, please stop.." she whispered now shaking in fear and tears streaming down her face. She was getting emotional these days, tears coming to her eyes for no reason, getting angry for nothing and then laughing at something that wasn't even funny so this was terrifying her. _

"_If you're so scared why don't you just leave now? Your crying is getting on my nerves and mark my words Sakura I might just…" he didn't finish his sentence as the young female took a few steps away and then made her way to the door of their house. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she repeated herself again and again as she put on her shoes and ran out the door as fast as she could. She didn't want to leave and she knew she should have tried to calm him down but she was as scared as hell. She didn't want to get him angry. So she ran where she knew that no one will see her. The hospital. _

_After calming down she gathered up her thoughts. She was scared of him but she loved him. She wanted to save his eye sight so she began gathering information about the Sharingan and everything that just might answer her question: can his eyesight be saved?_

The young woman shuttered at the memory that had happened a few days ago, three to be exact, that's how long she wasn't home and how long she hadn't seen or heard from him.

"And?" Ino asked in a soothing voice. "And nothing. He lost his temper, we fought for a bit and I left to gather information. That's it. I just really want to heal his eyes…" Sakura said forcing a smile to hide her fear from the girls.

"That's it? You haven't been home for three days and he hadn't been looking for you at all this time and you say that's it? You just fought a little? Don't you think you can fool me, Sakura, I know better that you wouldn't be in this situation if you exchanged a few harsh words with each other." Ino said with a stern voice as she got up and came back with some drinks.

"Ino, don't push her, if Sakura doesn't want to tell us then we shouldn't be interfering, it's her and Sasukes business after all" Ten Ten said turning her full attention to the drinks that Ino brought and poured herself and the others some of it as Hinata only nodded and continued to hold Sakura until she stood up. "No, really guys, everything is okay. It was just a little fight, it happens all the time" Sakura said and started making her way to the door "I really took my time here, though" she said as she put on her shoes "Thanks for having me Ino and thank you girls for helping me" with that she didn't give the girls a chance to say anything as she opened up the door and said one last thing before closing it behind her "And as for Sai, Ino. You should be there for him and also give him time. I'm sure he loves you but doesn't know the meaning of his feelings yet. I guess you could help him learn if you would calmly try to get him to talk about what he thinks. All in all, I think that you two will be just fine. See you tomorrow" and with that she closed the door behind.

"That Sakura" Ino said "Always pretending to be strong when all she actually need is comfort" she finished and took a deep breath, Ino might act like she doesn't care about Sakura but that girl meant a lot to the blond. She hated to say it but she did look up to Sakura and she was always ready to help her friend even if it would mean looking death in the eyes.

"Do you think she is going to be okay, Ino-san?" Hinata asked in a worried tone as she and Ten Ten exchanged sad looks. "Of course she is! That forehead is strong as hell" but deep in her head all she managed to say was 'I hope you will be okay Sakura. I really hope that everything will be okay…'

She wasn't feeling very well, her body hurt, her stomach was on fire. Sakura walked down the familiar streets of Konoha trying to get to the hospital as fast as she could. It took her a lot of effort to not spare a single look in the direction of her home. 'Come on. You can't go there yet' she told herself and carried on walking because she knew that if she was to see the familiar building her strength would shatter and in a few seconds she would find herself opening the door. She longed for the warmth of her home, the covers of their bed, she even longed for the peaceful kitchen where she would spend a lot of time. It was like her shelter there, when she wasn't cooking she would gather all her paperwork there on a little table and work. Mainly because it was warm there and quiet, and through the window there she could see the mountain with Tsunades and Narutos faces looking at her and giving her reassurance that everything will be okay. She would wait there for Sasuke to come home and then they would eat dinner together talking about their day and whatever came to mind.

As in on instinct with a smile she raised her head and looked at the Hogake faces and told herself that everything will be okay again it wasn't going to be this way for forever. She would just have to wait for the rainbow to arrive after this little storm she and her husband got into too.

Finally she reached her destination and the warm corridors of her work place and now home met her. Sakura was happy in the hospital and with her work. Her favorite people were working here and everyone respected her, not even once she hear gossiping and no one really interrogated her about her life. Well except for Shizune, she always asked her about things but this woman was Sakuras friend and she probably knew more than her female companions with whom she had lunch today. Shizune was calm and motherly, she always knew what Sakura needed and she tried to help as much as she could, hearing the pink haired girl out and giving advice to her, if it weren't for Shizune Sakura would have broken down that evening when she left Sasuke alone.

"You're back Sakura. How was lunch?" the short haired women asked when Sakura opened the door to the office the both of them were sharing. "Tiring I might say but Ino got better at cooking you really should have came lady Shizune" Sakura said with a smile and sat down at her desk already trying to scan the papers she had to work on. "Sasuke was here about an hour ago" Shizune said and Sakura froze. What was he doing here? Did he completely lose it? Was he still mad? "He…w-w-was?" Sakura said her voice trembling.

"Ah, yes he was. But don't stress yourself, he was calm and I'm sure he wasn't angry. Still I noticed that he wasn't sleeping well, he hand dark bags under his eyes. He asked for you but I told him that you were out for lunch and that he could go see you at Inos…" "WHAT!? You told him that? Shizune!" Sakura yelled from shock and stood up from her chair looking with a panicking face at her friend. "Calm down Sakura. I did tell him that because you two need to talk. What happened was, how I should say it" Shizune said lost in thought "I'd say it was a misunderstanding. You being overall emotional and him being stressed and angry. I'm sure he didn't want to lash out on you like that" She finished with a small smile.

"Did he say something more?" Sakura asked hoping deep inside that he was only there to drop something of and when he heard that she wasn't there he left without a thought of coming back. "He said that he was going training and that he will be here to pick you up after that and 'Hn' after that I think" the young lady said standing up to put away some paper work. "I have to get out of here" Sakura said more to herself that to Shizune as she was already running around the office like a maniac talking to herself of how she needs to leave here and maybe the town or better yet hide in another village. Shizune looked at her with an amusing look trying hard not to laugh. The sight was truly amazing, the head of the hospital, the fifth Hokages apprentice and the wife of Sasuke Uchiha, a strong woman was running around the office like a little girl, she reminded her of a kid running around searching for a place to hide so that he wouldn't need to get his shots.

"Sakura calm down" Shizune said giggling "No, Shizune you don't understand. I can't see him yet. I didn't gather enough research and I ran from him, I wasn't home for three days and-and- and I completely destroyed his favorite shirt, I'm sure he found out and is now after me." Sakura said in shame. "What? You're scared not of the fact what happened but more of some kind of shirt? Really, Sakura-san I don't understand you at all" Shizune said as she sloped down on her chair.

"It's not some kind of shirt it's his favorite one. I know it seems weird but believe me, he has things that belong to him and that he likes a lot like that shirt…"

"How exactly did you destroy it?" Shizune asked.

"While washing it I excitedly put it in with my blouse and the shirts color mixed with mine and then BAM" Sakura exclaimed with her hands imitating an explosion "I took it out and the shirt wasn't white anymore it was a little bit of pink and red, there were white parts left well all in all it was destroyed." Sakura said and went to the window to see if he was anywhere in sight and if she should make a run for it. "Besides, I'm scared Shizune…" She said in a low whisper "He never got so angry with me, you should have seen how fierce he looked, it seemed like he was looking at someone who he hated. I really thought that he was going to hurt me" she finished with tears threatening to spill.

"Sakura you should know better than anyone else that Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't hurt you. He loves you even if he doesn't say it, he does. And besides you can't run from your husband, dear, one way or another you two will need to talk it out." Shizune said her hand on Sakuras shoulder.

"But he told me to leave. He said that I was annoying; I know I should have kept my mouth shut but I'm really worried about him. Sometimes I think that he doesn't really care and that we got married just because there was no other woman he could trust. I think…no, I know for sure that he doesn't love me and that's a fact because Sasuke is that kind of person who doesn't love people. I don't even know if I'm happy with him. I don't even know if I want to be with him. So please, lady Shizune don't tell me what to do or that he loves me. It's for me and him to decide how to live on together or apart." Sakura said in a firm and calm tone "I better get those papers done and leave as soon as I can before he really does show up here" the young woman said as she made her way back to her desk and started working. Shizune didn't say a word she knew that Sakura was hurt but it never crossed her mind that she would consider living apart from Uchiha Sasuke. Something was definitely strangling the pink haired kunoichis heart if she was saying these things and the worst part was that no one could help her in this situation.

Sakura sat silently working for the past two hours. She didn't say a word or answer Shizune, her mind was running in circles trying to decide on what to do. She was debating whether to talk to Sasuke or not. Will it do any good? What will it change? Those were the questions running through her head. She was about to check the time when the sound of the office door opening made her heart beat fasten and her hands began to tremble. She didn't rise her head in fear of what or rather who she was going see. After a minute of silence it came to her that she was scared of nothing.

So she raised her head and saw that it was Shizune who left the office. A deep sigh of left her lips and she brushed her hand across her hair then supporting her head. She was again feeling sick, the feeling of nauseous came back and her stomach again was on fire like it was lit up with a fireball jutsu. "I feel weaker by the second" she said to herself as she started to support her head with both hands and closed her eyes.

"Sakura." Came a strong voice and immediately her eyes shot open. Still she could feel herself losing consciousness.

"Sakura, damn it"


End file.
